A Samuri's Sister
by Roses Wrath
Summary: When Allen and Lavi are injured by Akuma attack them, and Kanda mysteriously abandon's them, they stumble upon a 14 year old teen named Winter Hayes. Afterwards, Kanda turns up, only to meet a mad Winter. What's up between them? Watch to see how things unravel throughout their adventure. T for language. May change.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled through the air, and shook the small home of a 14 year old girl named Winter Hayes. Said girl jumped a bit, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the storm outside. She was currently curled up in a comfy chair in front of her marble firplace, a fire crackling merrily. A book sat in her lap, it's pages worn and a bit frayed, but still readable. A content smile lit up her face when she read something funny, and she laughed a bit when the characters did something outrageous.

Rain pattered on the roof of the house, and lightning flashed from outside the large windows of her living room. As she finished the chapter she was currently reading, there was a slightly frantic knock on her door. Frowning, she stood and went to the door, opening it slightly, only to throw it all the way open with a frightened squeak when she saw two people with big cuts all over their bodies. Their coats were ripped to shreds, and one was shirtless, with bandages sloppily covering his torso.

"Can we please come in?" The other said, who looked as if he were on the verge of collapsing.

She ushered them in, and had the one with the worst wound- the one with the wound on his abdomen- lay on the couch, while the other sat in the chair in which she'd previous sat. Hastily, she grabbed a first aid box out of her bathroom, and started on cleaning and wrapping up the one's wounds.

"This'll hurt a bit. Just try to keep still," Sshe ordered, and started wiping the now uncovered wound with a alcoholic wipe. He groaned slightly in pain, but stayed still as told. When the wound was clean, she examined it. It was deep, but short. In any case, it still needed stitches.

"He'll need stitches, won't he?" The other asked, and she nodded solemnly, pulling out a sterile needle and thread.

"This'll hurt a lot. The faster we get this done, the faster it'll be over. Just stay still for me, okay?" She asked gently, wiping a strand of red hair out of his face. He nodded, bracing himself.

She started quickly and without warning, making him yelp slightly. She sewed fast but with precision, and was done and tying the string off. She then wrapped it and turned to the other, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Lemme see," she said, and he nodded weakly before pulling off what remained of his vest and shirt, wincing when the fabric brushed against his cuts.

His abdomen was bruised, and she was certain that he had at least a few broken or bruised ribs. She ran her hands down his sides, lightly, pushing at certain spots, a few of which earned her a pained groan from the older boy. After she'd found the spots that needed treating, she wrapped up his torso, and tended to his cuts.

Soon enough, both boys were treated and sipping at tea, one of which was being babied by her. She smirked as he started to complain, in which he went quiet with wide eyes. When he'd finished, she sat down on the floor, sipping at her own tea.

"So, mind telling me how the hell you both got torn to hell?" She asked, and the red-head chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," The white-haired boy said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Try me," She stated with a wry smile, flipping her navy hair over her shoulder. Her matching eyes glittered with amusement as they started the tale from the beginning, only to frown deeply when they mentioned how their teammate abandoned them to the ambush of akuma.

"-And that's how we ended up like this," Allen, the white haired boy ended, motioning to him and the red-head, who's name was Lavi.

"I hope the bastard got flattened for leaving you two," she snorted angrily, making the two stare at her.

" You know, you remind me of Kanda," Allen said thoughtfully, and she whipped her head around to him.

"What did you say?" She asked instantly, and he backtracked.

"I... Uh... Said you reminded me of someone," He stuttered, and she shook her head.

"The name. I mean the name," She said, and he reapeated the name, making her eyes narrow.

"All this time..." She whispered, looking away from him, and out the window, where the sun was trying to break over the horizon.

"Huh?" Lavi asked, and she shook her head, getting up.

"Nothing," She said, smiling. "Why don't you get some sleep. Dealing with akuma must have taken a lot out of you."

Both nodded and laid down, and were soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon before either woke up. When they did, there was a knock on the door, and Winter appeared out of the door to her room, and to the door. Opening it, she was met with the sight of a severely cut up Yuu Kanda. She narrowed her eyes as anger boiled up inside of her, and exploded.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" She started, and he stumbled back, not expecting her to blow up. "Five fucking years, without even so much as a note, not even a visit to tell me that you were alive! Five years alone because you abandoned me after mumi and papi died in that Akuma attack! Five fucking years of hell trying to trying to support myself honestly!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but she was quicker.

"You left for five years. You left your little sister to grow up by herself," She said quietly. "And now you come back because you're hurt?"

"I was ashamed that-," He started, but she cut him off sharply, glaring.

"Shame is not a reason to leave a nine year old to fend for herself and plan a fucking funeral for her own parents because no one else would! You left without thinking how much it would effect those who were still _here_, Yuu!" she growled, hitting him in the shoulder, earning a wince from him. " I fucking missed you, Nii-san."

With that, she hit him again before hugging him tightly, her eyes squeezed tightly. He instantly hugged her back and rested his chin on her head, running his hand through her hair, which was so much like his.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, and she snorted.

"You'd better be," She grumbled and pulled away. "Now, onto other matters."

At that, she hit him square in the jaw, making him stumble back with wide eyes.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that!?" He yelped, and he glared and pointed to Allen and Lavi who were in a corner of the living room, cowering in fear. He looked at them, and realization dawned upon them.

"An Akuma was getting away! I chased it down and killed it." He said indignantly, still holding his jaw.

"That's still no reason to abandon your post in a fight! If it had crossed the boundaries to the town, I would have gotten to it and killed it, Baka!" She snapped and turned to the two others, who shrunk back even further.

"All of you are exorcists, correct?" She asked, and they nodded. "Good, then we'll come to an agreement here and now. Come into my territory, I'll murder you."

They nodded frantically, and she turned back to Kanda.

"Unless you're here to visit or get patched up. Damn Akuma's are popping up everywhere now," she said with a sigh, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail, exactly like Kanda's, excluding the straight-cut bangs and long strands of hair hanging out of it. Instead, she had angle-cut bangs that swept into her eyes, making her look mysterious and murderous all in one. "And Yuu is allowed on my territory because he's kin."

Allen looked at them, nodded, but didn't say anything. Lavi, on the other hand, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yuu, you didn't tell me had a sister! A cute one at that!" He said, and was instantly met with the point of Mugen, and Kanda glaring at him.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you," He growled, and Lavi nodded and backed up into a wall.

"He's not my type anyways, Yuu," Winter muttered, digging out four bowls and cups, along with forks and chopsticks. "Anyways, I hope you all like Soba. That's all I can fucking cook."

Allen rolled his eyes, and Lavi snorted, while Kanda smirked.

A while later, everyone was eating Soba, Winter having made extra for Allen. Lavi had fallen in love with it, and Kanda had just sat there glaring at Lavi while he tried to hit on Winter. Soon, Winter got tired of him hitting on her.

"Lavi?" She asked, and he stopped mid sentance.

"Yes?" he stated, and she turned to him, frowning.

"Shut the hell up, would you?" With that, she turned back to Kanda, and started speaking to him in Japanese.

"Is he always like this?" She asked, and he snorted.

"Yes, sadly." Kanda stated, and she rolled her eyes.

"If he keeps it up, I'll casturate him," she growled, and Kanda winced, making the other two exorcists look at them, wondering what she'd said.

After that, they were silent. Right up until Allen asked a question.

"Are you coming back to the Black Order with us, or...?" He trailed off, not finishing the sentance.

"Yes. I'm coming along. There's no point in my staying here if Yuu isn't going to. I'm sick of not being able to talk to Nii-san." She said and stood, walking to her room. Kanda walked with her, and into her room.

Inside, there were many weapons, cloaks, and pictures. Many of which were of her, Kanda himself, and their parents.

"I did miss you, you know," she said softly while packing clothes and pictures, along with some weapons. "It was really hard here without you here for five years."

Kanda then walked to her and hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

"I know. It was hard knowing that I'd left you here to fend for yourself. It hurt me to know that I'd abandoned you." He said, his face blank.

She then pulled away and zipped up her bag, before pulling it onto her back.

"Well, the past is the past. Today, we're together, and tomorrow we'll fight side by side. No use in sulking in the past when you could be moving forwards," She said, and they walked out of the room, and out of the house, for the last time.


End file.
